


Feather-like Trace

by prdsdefsus



Series: The Moment where You and Me, Became Us [7]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/prdsdefsus
Summary: Yeonjun always surprises Soobin with various ways.(Or alternatively, Yeonjun just wants Soobin to smile.)





	Feather-like Trace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guess who's cryin' over yeonjun's teaser for cat and dog. Hell yea it's ya boi who's cryin' 🤘🤘
> 
> Anyway, have some quick yeonbin fic I wrote today! God I always love it when someone tickles their lover and being all soft hhh hope you enjoy it!
> 
> And yea, as usual, this is unbeta'd because I'm too lazy hddgxjdjsjd so sorry if there are some mistakes

"This is my first time seeing you struggling like this."

 

Soobin turns his head and frowns—isn't happy with what just Yeonjun said. The latter only lifts one of his eyebrows in confusion as he sips his chocolate milk.

 

"What?"

 

Soobin sighs, trying to focus back on the assignment. "Nothing, just... A little bit irritated."

 

"Okay, this is scary," The older speaks up, probably pretending that he's actually afraid. "You'd like, kick me the heck out at this point, but you just... Ignored it."

 

"For pete's sake, I will kick you for real if you keep bugging me." Soobin groans and sinking his whole face into his both palms. His priority right now is just to finish at least three hundred words for his assignment. Yet, Yeonjun clowned him for no reason—or maybe he's just being himself, and that is enough for Soobin to stop getting angry at it.

 

Then it comes—the beautiful light laugh slipped from Yeonjun's lips, innocent and filled with bliss. So, really, who is Soobin to blame?

 

The younger boy grumbles, "Be grateful I love you."

 

The last thing Soobin saw before he slumps himself again into his assignment is that Yeonjun was grinning playfully.

 

"Will always be."

 

Soobin is pretty sure his cheeks are warming up.

 

 

.

 

  
It's past midnight once Soobin has finished his work, and he feels like he wants to plop to the soft and puffy mattress immediately. And maybe cuddle with his boyfriend.

 

However, when Soobin turns around, Yeonjun isn't there. The younger boy gets confused and decides to get out from their shared bedroom, trying to find Yeonjun. There's a big chance that the latter is on the living room, right?

 

But there's nothing. Soobin is worried now. He didn't see Yeonjun on the couch nearby. Then where is he? He was thinking of looking the other boy further until someone surprised him from the back.

 

"Boo!"

 

Soobin quickly twirls to see who was behind him—it turns out to be Yeonjun. He was about to yell the elder and lecture him on how concerned he was. Yet Yeonjun plans different thing, he tickles Soobin's side in flash, causing both of them to fall on the couch.

 

The younger boy yelps—it's ticklish and he feels like suffering; gasping through each word, "Hyuunggg! Stop it!"

 

Yeonjun keeps tickling Soobin, "Not until you smile." he says while beaming teasingly.

 

And just like that—Soobin's breath has taken away by the sight of Yeonjun from underneath; Dark loving eyes staring at him fully, the corner of his lips tugging upward, the way how some of his strand fall because of facing him.

 

Soobin could hear his heartbeat thumps rapidly. His whole skin is most probably burning, red tint faintly painted across his pale surface as his breath hitches.

 

Then he giggles, smiling ear to ear with joy swirling inside his chest. He breathes out, "You're such a dork."

 

Yeonjun leans in, intertwining their hands together—letting their fingers fill each other's gap.

 

"Yeah, just for you."

 

Soobin will not ever forget how Yeonjun kisses him on his pouty lips after that—too soft. It feels unreal, they're light. As if it was swept by a feather of a fallen angel.

 

 _This isn't bad_ , Soobin thinks hazily.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what'd you think about it! 💖💖💖


End file.
